pretty_prism_paradisefandomcom-20200213-history
One・Two・Sweets
One・Two・Sweets ' (ワン・ツー・スウィーツ ''Wan ・ Tsū ・ Suītsu) is the first solo song of Momoyama Mirai in Kiratto Pri☆Chan. Story In Episode 3 Mirai, encouraged by her friends, entered a poetry writing contest, with the goal being of writing lyrics for her song. Mirai tries her best to create fitting lyrics. With the help of her friends Emo and Rinka and little sister Hikari, she is hit by inspiration from her original characters and writes the lyrics for her song. She wins the contest and gets the song for her personal use. Lyrics '''Short Ver. Romaji= Kizame mirai o kiratto! Tsukuru rizumu wan ・ tsū ・ suītsu Ima dake choppiri to Yūki o shōshō mazetara Tān ・ tsu ・ tatan ・ taruto ・ tatan Kēki ni gurasse motto shantīi Irotoridori no patisurī Kīchigo ni banira ringo mo ī na Daisuki darake de taihen (dōshiyō!) Fuwafuwa fuan na kibun nara Isso marugoto tenparingu Raburī ni dekoreba jishin wo dorese Tabechaeba sugu shiawase (oishi!) Akiramena kattara Dondon umaku natteiku (iēi!) Yonetsu jūbun akogare kogarechai sō (Wan ・ tsū ・ suītsu) Kizame mirai o kiratto! Tsukuru rizumu wan ・ tsū ・ suītsu (suītsu!) Ima dake choppiri to Yūki o shōshō (maze mazei ēi!) Shazam! Kimochi no teisuto Amai dake janai no yo (supaisu!) Futsū no watashi koso kagayakeru desho? Kitai o eareishon (Makafushigi makaronron) '' |-| Kanji= 刻め　未来をキラっと！ つくるリズム　ワン・ツー・スウィーツ 今だけちょっぴりと 勇気を少々混ぜたら ターン・ツ・タタン・タルト・タタン ケーキにグラッセ　もっとシャンティーイ 色とりどりのパティスリー 木苺(きいちご)にバニラ　りんごもいいな だいすきだらけで大変「どうしよう！」'' フワフワ不安な気分なら いっそ丸ごとテンパリング ラブリーにデコレば　自信をドレセ 食べちゃえば　すぐしあわせ''「おいしー！」'' あきらめなかったら どんどん美味くなっていく''「いえーい！」'' 予熱　十分　あこがれ　焦がれちゃいそう 「ワン・ツー・スウィーツ」 刻め　未来をキラッと！ つくるリズム　ワン・ツー・スウィーツ''「スウィーツ！」'' 今だけちょっぴりと勇気を少々''「まぜまぜいえーい！」'' Shazam！　気持ちのテイスト 甘いだけじゃないのよ''「スパイス！」'' 普通のわたしこそ輝けるでしょ？ 期待をエアレイション 「マカフシギ　マカロンロン」 Full Ver. Romaji= Kizame mirai wo kiratto! Tsukuru rizumu wan・tsū・suītsu Ima dake choppiri to Yūki wo shōshō mazetara Tān・tsu・tatan・taruto・tatan (Iku yo?) Kēki ni gurasse motto shantīi Irotoridori no patisurī Kīchigo ni banira ringo mo ī na Daisuki darake de taihen (dōshiyō!) Fuwafuwa fuan na kibun nara Isso marugoto tenparingu Raburī ni dekoreba jishin wo dorese Tabechaeba sugu shiawase (oishi!) Akiramenakattara Dondon umaku natte iku (yēi!) Yonetsu jūbun akogare kogarechaisō (Wan・tsū・suītsu) Kizame mirai wo kiratto! Tsukuru rizumu wan・tsū・suītsu (suītsu!) Ima dake choppiri to yūki wo shōshō (mazemaze yēi!) Shazam! Kimochi no teisuto Amai dake janai no yo (supaisu!) Futsū no watashi koso kagayakeru desho? Kitai wo eareishon (Makafushigi makaronron) (Iku yo?) Okashi no oshiro taiheiyō kurīmu Otogibanashi wo riaru ni Kirakira arazan chirashite mireba Daisuki wo koko ni kansei (yatte ne!) Fuwafuwa fuan na furawā demo Sakusaku ni kaerareru yo Mahō nanka janai totte oki no waza Watashi no doryoku no seika (oishī?) Akiramenakattara Dondon umaku natte iku (iēi!) Yonetsu jūbun akogare kogarechaisō (Wan・tsū・suītsu) Kīte inori ga kiratto! Todoku aizu wan・tsū・suītsu (suītsu!) Okubyō himitsu no kakushimi dayo (mazemaze yēi!) Shazam! Otome no rusetto Nanka sutekina samushingu (Sing!) Tonaeta watashi nara kanaerareru yo Tobikiri oishī shō (Rettsu・torai! Toraifuru) Hitotsu hitotsu no suteppu Fui ni yogiru shippai Soredemo subete wa Chanto ashita e tsuzuiteru Kīte inori ga kiratto! Todoku aizu wan・tsū・suītsu (suītsu!) Okubyō himitsu no kakushimi dayo (mazemaze yēi!) Shazam! Otome no rusetto Nanka sutekina samushingu (Sing!) Tonaeta watashi nara kanaerareru yo Tobikiri oishī shō (Rettsu・torai! Toraifuru) Wan・tsū・wan・tsū・suītsu (Odoru odeur c'est tres doux) Wan・tsū・wan・tsu・tatan ・ suītsu (Odoru odeur c'est tres doux) Wan・tsū・wan ・tsū・suītsu |-| Kanji= 刻め　未来をキラっと！ つくるリズム　ワン・ツー・スウィーツ 今だけちょっぴりと 勇気を少々混ぜたら ターン・ツ・タタン・タルト・タタン 「いくよ？」 ケーキにグラッセ　もっとシャンティーイ 色とりどりのパティスリー 木苺(きいちご)にバニラ　りんごもいいな だいすきだらけで大変''「どうしよう！」'' フワフワ不安な気分なら いっそ丸ごとテンパリング ラブリーにデコレば　自信をドレセ 食べちゃえば　すぐしあわせ''「おいしー！」'' あきらめなかったら どんどん美味くなっていく''「いえーい！」'' 予熱　十分　あこがれ　焦がれちゃいそう 「ワン・ツー・スウィーツ」 刻め　未来をキラッと！ つくるリズム　ワン・ツー・スウィーツ''「スウィーツ！」'' 今だけちょっぴりと勇気を少々''「まぜまぜいえーい！」'' Shazam！　気持ちのテイスト 甘いだけじゃないのよ''「スパイス！」'' 普通のわたしこそ輝けるでしょ？ 期待をエアレイション 「マカフシギ　マカロンロン」 「いくよ？」 お菓子のお城　太平洋クリーム おとぎ話をリアルに キラキラアラザン　散らしてみれば だいすきをここに完成''「やったね！」'' フワフワ不安な小麦粉(フラワー)でも サクサクに変えられるよ 魔法なんかじゃない　とっておきのワザ わたしの努力の製菓''「おいしい？」'' あきらめなかったら どんどん美味くなっていく''「いえーい！」'' 予熱　十分　あこがれ　焦がれちゃいそう 「ワン・ツー・スウィーツ」 聴いて　祈りがキラっと！ 届く合図　ワン・ツー・スウィーツ''「スウィーツ！」'' 臆病　ひみつの隠し味だよ''「まぜまぜいえーい！」'' Shazam！　乙女のルセット なんか素敵なサムシング''「Sing！」'' 唱えたわたしなら叶えられるよ とびきりおいしいショウ 「レッツ・トライ！トライフル」 ひとつひとつのステップ ふいに過(よぎ)る失敗 それでもすべては ちゃんと明日へ続いてる 聴いて　祈りがキラっと！ 届く合図　ワン・ツー・スウィーツ''「スウィーツ！」'' 臆病　ひみつの隠し味だよ''「まぜまぜいえーい！」'' Shazam！　乙女のルセット なんか素敵なサムシング''「Sing！」'' 唱えたわたしなら叶えられるよ とびきりおいしいショウ 「レッツ・トライ！トライフル」 ワン・ツー・ワン・ツー・スウィーツ 「踊る　Odeur(オドゥール)　C'est(セ)　tres(トレ)　doux(ドゥー)」 ワン・ツー・ワン・ツ・タタン・スウィーツ 「踊る　Odeur(オドゥール)　C'est(セ)　tres(トレ)　doux(ドゥー)」 ワン・ツー・ワン・ツー・スウィーツ Audio Category:Lovely Song Category:PriChan Song Category:Song sung by Mirai Category:Solo Song